Control of the Demons
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Pandemonium's children are abducted by Angels. Years passes with the two brothers torn apart, and believing the other is dead. War is to be declared. AU
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Pandemonium's children are abducted by Angels. Years passes with the two brothers torn apart, and believing the other is dead. War is to be declared.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Claimer:** Ximander and Lagina

**Prologue:**

Above the clouds the moon was rising. The rain poured down from the cloud covered dark sky. The night had appeared across the dark land for hours and on this particular night, no creatures, silhouettes or any other kind of living beings walked outside the buildings build hundreds of years back in the past.

Only one single being strode across the land.

_She_ fastened her speed with each single step she took. The cold rain poured harder and harder down around her, making it harder to see anything before her for each passing second.

Finally she reached _the_ destination and hammered her fists against the wooden door leading into a home filled with warmth.

The seconds passed by and the door opened.

She hurried past the figure in the door and into the warmth of the home. She shrugged off the heavy cloak and let it drop to the floor as she kicked off her shoes and stepped closer to the fireplace.

The figure, a male, closed the door and looked at her with a surprised expression "What are you doing here at this time of the night and with this weather raging?"

She ignored his question, sat down in front of the fire place and spoke "It is feared the Angels plan to attack in the next few years."

"…" he sighed and grabbed a blanket lying across the couch as he walked over and sat down behind her. He pulled off her soaked dress before he packed her in the blanket, he then wrapped his arms around her curved form to help her get warmer and pressed his lips against her neck "Relax."

She growled "I will _not_ relax! Everyone put the weight on me! It's just… It's just…" she huffed and shook her head.

He placed a hand against her left cheek while he kissed the right "Calm down. It does not help to be upset."

She snorted "Shut it."

He smiled softly against her skin and stroked damp locks of hair out of her face.

She sighed and shrugged off the blanket before she lifted his shirt and crawled under it to press herself against his torso. Outside it was cold and the icy rain did not help the temperature. He was warm, soft and big; just what her cold body needed to relax and warm up. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contently.

He chuckled softly and stroked her head as her head popped out through the opening of his loose shirt which wasn't exactly loose with suddenly two people filling it.

They sat there watching the fire for minutes, perhaps even hours. They did not know how much time was passing by; they just enjoyed each other's company as they had done for years. A relationship held secret for years.

She soon came to turn her head to his shoulder again, watching it with half-lidded eyes.

Across his right shoulder, reaching down almost to his elbow, and also stretching across the right side of his chest and back were deep red symbols stretching across his skin. This was Pandamonium's mark. _Her_ mark of the one there was hers. Her beloved, her partner. It was going to be the only thing proving he belonged to her, as their relationship would never be able to make it official to the kingdom.

The tips of his fingers were stroking some more damp strands of hair out of her face, a soft smile on her face. "There might be a pressure now, but it will all come to calm down. After all, it is not the first time such a threat has been made. The belief of them attacking is almost constantly there. It's just about calming down and see what happens. The armies are ready."

She sighed softly, "You're right… I guess it is just the hormones stressing me a bit more than usually…" she mumbled. Beneath the shirt her hand was stroking a bit over her stomach; it was only a tiny lump so far. A tiny lump there would grow bigger.

He smiled softly and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Another soft sighed escaped her lips and her eyes closed. She really hoped it was just worry for no reason. She did not want her little one to be caught too soon in the war, if at all.

* * *

**MT:** So I redid the last half of the prologue. Thought some of it seemed a bit weird , so it got re-written. This happened 8th March 2013, and hopefully I will soon get to update more chapters to this story, as last time I updated was more than one year ago.

**Please do review! Your thoughts will be very much appreciated!**


	2. The Abduction

**MT:** Thanks to **Whispering Lotus**, **Shadow-chan93, akinos **and **saturday conspiracy** for the reviews ^^ Sorry it took so long to update -_-'

**Summary:** Pandemonium's children are abducted by Angels. Years passes with the two brothers torn apart, and believing the other is dead. War is to be declared.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Claimer:** Ximander and Lagina

**Warnings:** AU, OOC'ness, upside down on good and evil

**Chapter 1:** The Abduction

"The two of you; Stay within my sight!" Pandamonium's voice sounded through the air as she called after the two small boys running several meters in front of her.

The boy with the shortest hair looked over his shoulder with a grin on his lips and called back, "Come on mommy! Hurry up!" The boy with longest hair simply laughed and jumped onto the back of the one with the shortest hair.

Pandamonium -or Lilith, as her name was- sighed and smiled weakly at her twin boys. Their names were Aion and Chrno. She began to jog after her boys as they did not seem to stop running.

Aion and Chrno were twins. Both of them had purple hair, slight tanned skin and crimson eyes. To begin with it had been very hard to see the difference on the two boys but at some point they had become different and demons could see who was who; Aion's hair was short and reached his jaw-line, while his bangs down each side of his face reached the middle of his neck. In the meantime Chrno had longer hair which reached the middle of his back, the bangs down each side of his face only reached the middle of his neck though.

Soon a smithy came into the view of the three demons and the two small boys ran laughing towards it.

An ear twitched as the sound of laughter reached the air. A smile came onto a pair of lips, where a fang peeked over the bottom lip. A tall, silver haired male stepped out from the smithy. He knelt down and caught the two small boys in his arms before he looked up at Lilith and smiled warmly.

Lilith smiled warmly back at the male whom was the father of her twins; Ximander.

Six years earlier Lilith had marked Ximander as her mate and had become pregnant with his children. Two months had passed after she had become pregnant before she gave birth to two healthy boys.

One should think it was the male demon which marked the female demon, and usually it was like that. However, since Lilith was Pandamonium, she was the lead and would always be it even though she wasn't.

Ximander stood to his feet and had a twin hanging from each of his arms. He was the lead smith in the whole Demonic Kingdom and made the strongest and newest weapons for Pandamonium's army. Of course there were a lot of other smiths under his command as he alone would not be capable of making weapons to the whole army.

Lilith smiled warmly at the sight of Ximander playing around with their children. She had only seen few male demons that directly cared for their children and played around with them, along with actually taking their time to play with the children. Nevertheless a small feeling of sadness hit her.

In the Demonic society Pandamonium was not known to have a mate. She was to be one ruler; to be the Queen of Demons. It was unheard of the Demonic society having a male ruler, to have a King of Demons. This also meant Lilith was to have a daughter as her twin boys could not become rulers. Even though Aion and Chrno could not become rulers, they were still seen as very important to the Demonic Kingdom though. They were Pandamonium's children and not to be touched.

Secretly Pandamonium always had a mate but it was to never become official. In the rules there were not shown to the public, it was written if it ever became official that Pandamonium had a mate then the mate was to be killed immediately. Nevertheless Pandamonium's Demonic Council still knew of Pandamonium's mate; for them to know was not seen as being public.

Dark red, almost black, symbols stretched across Ximander's right shoulder and down to his elbow, across the right part of his chest and back, and a small tip stretched up across his right cheek. These symbols only one demon had at a time; it was Pandamonium's mark. The mark which indicated Ximander belonged to Pandamonium and Pandamonium alone. The public did not know this fact but the Demon Council did and by that could always know which male demon Pandamonium and chosen as hers. Also, once the male demon was marked by Pandamonium, all other female demons became unknowingly completely uninterested in Pandamonium's mate.

The worst part of Lilith's and Ximander's relationship had been to make their twin boys understand they could not tell the public whom their father was. They had to tell the public they had no father. In the beginning it hadn't been easy and they had been about to say it many times, though, now they somewhat understood they weren't to tell. It confused the boys but as long as they could see their father it didn't bother them. Luckily Ximander lived outside the city by the outskirts of the woods with his smithy, where not many demons came; this helped their relationship to not be revealed, since it made it easier to sneak out of the castle and visit him.

Ximander watched Aion and Chrno as they rolled around on the ground in play, getting all dirty. He smiled at the sight and went to look at Lilith. His smile was wiped right off his face as he saw the serious expression on Lilith's face. It didn't mean anything good.

* * *

"It has been discovered Pandamonium has given birth to twin boys."

All gazes turned towards the speaker with pure interest.

Remington's white wings folded onto his back; he was standing, watching his fellow members and generals of God's Angelic Council. "Those twin boys are at the perfect age. They are not just newborn hatchlings but young kids. They're energetic, curious and unable to defend themselves. Demon guards keep their eye on them but only few do so at a time. Often they are seen brought to the outskirts of the woods, which will be the perfect place to get them."

Kate, whom sat on one side of Remington, now stood as well, "God does not wish for these twins to be killed. They are to be captured. They are to be tamed. They are to be brainwashed. There have been chosen two families on each side of our kingdom to take care of these twins as we cannot have them to stay together. They are to believe the other one is dead."

Gilliam, whom sat on the other side of Remington, also stood to his feet, "We are to make Pandamonium either surrender to God or we will use them in the war once they're older to take control as they have powers of Pandamonium within them."

Cheers were heard from all over the room.

* * *

"Angels have been seen on our land." Duffau spoke loudly "We fear they plan to attack our kingdom soon; fear they will attack the castle and Pandamonium."

Low mumbles were heard across the room. Lilith pressed her lips together in a thin line; the Demonic Kingdom and the Angelic Kingdom had been in war for thousands of years.

God had claimed Pandemonium had tried to kill him even though she had been nowhere the Angelic Kingdom and once had returned heavily hurt.

Lilith hated God with an inner passion. He was filled with lies. He only cared for himself and wanted to have the power over everyone. God never showed himself to his angels. He simply gave orders and wanted everyone to give their undying love to him but he gave nothing to anyone. He wasn't even there when his Angelic Council held meetings.

Pandamonium was by every meeting her Demonic Council held. She tried to be between her people as often as possible and she did not demand people to love her; she fought for it, did what she physically could for the people to like her. She felt like she actually gained something.

Lilith hadn't been born when the war had started but her mother had. Her mother had told her God had wanted her to love him, to do all what God asked for and she had refused. That was the reason for why the war had begun.

And Lilith did not distrust what her mother had told her.

When Lilith's mother had died and Lilith had become Pandamonium several centuries earlier, God had come to her and asked for the same. She refused

And the war had become even worse.

"How does it look with the new weapons?" Lerajie's voice suddenly sounded, causing the room to fall silent.

Ximander folded his hands on the table. He was not a direct member of the Demonic Council but participated in most since he was the lead smith. "The prototype was finished several days ago and has been developed to a final sword. It has been tested countless of times and is proved to be ready. A mass production has already begun."

"Good. We will soonest possible come look at the swords there already have been produced."

* * *

Aion and Chrno laughed and rolled around on the ground, playing with each other and getting dirty once again. A guard was watching them but they simply ignored him; they were too busy playing.

They were by the smithy by the outskirts of the woods. Pandamonium, her highest generals and some guards were to look at the swords which had been produced by Ximander's smithy; they were to look at the swords by the other smithies afterwards. They were to see the quality of the swords and exactly how useful they were. Ximander had been right; the swords were indeed ready for battle against the angels.

However, none of them were aware of the threat lying in wait, ready to strike.

As some exclamations came from within the smithy, the guard which was to keep an eye on the boys, turned his head away and looked inside the smithy to see the other guards' deep interest in their soon-to-be new swords.

And that's when it happened. It all went too fast. None of them had expected it to happen.

Aion and Chrno let out startled cries, instantly getting the attention of all the adults.

Lilith let out a horrified scream as she saw how angels had grabbed her twins and held them in the air. Her poor boys cried and tried desperately to get out of the angels grasps but were far from successful.

The demon guards immediately shot into the air to attack the angels but was only stopped by more angels, which took up the fight with them.

The two angels which had Aion and Chrno in their grasps flew off as fast as possible.

Ximander and Duffau shot into the air and killed the angels which came in their way before they followed the angels which held the twins.

They could not reach them before they reached the border between the two kingdoms.

Angels were waiting by the border and immediately attacked Duffau and Ximander. Duffau flew back and away from the border as the angels did not cross the border. Ximander on the other hand refused to go back and tried to continue.

Ximander looked up to see the angels with his children disappear, before the blade of an angelic sword came into his view.

His cry of pain and for his children echoed through the woods.

* * *

**MT:** I've noticed I don't get around to write the longest chapters recently _ Bleh. An update is an update. Hopefully there won't pass as many months to the next chapter as there did to this one.


	3. Meet Your Masters

**MT:** Thanks to **Shadow-chan93, manga-animelove **and **Darkstar716** for the reviews. Look at that! Only took me a year to update. Gee.

**Summary:** Pandemonium's children are abducted by Angels. Years passes with the two brothers torn apart, and believing the other is dead. War is to be declared.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Claimer:** Ximander and Lagina/Mrs. Christopher

**Warnings:** AU, OOC'ness, upside down on good and evil

**Chapter 2:** Meet Your Masters

_The year of 5942, Supernatural time_

Screaming, yelling, kicking, punching and biting.

The twins did everything in their might to get out of the grasp of the angels. The further they came into the Angelic Kingdom, the more painful it became for their eyes and bodies as the Holy Energy shone on them. At some point it became too much and both of them had to shut their eyes clothes tightly to prevent the light for making them completely blind.

And then all of the sudden the flying stopped and they were dropped onto the ground. They tried to open their eyes but the holy light was still all too painful for them. They were too small and weak all in all.

Remington looked down at the two tiny kids and smirked. "Pandamonium's twins… seems like it was even easier than expected to catch these small pests."

Aion and Chrno fumbled around until they found each other and clung to each other, not wanting to let go at all. They had heard their father's scream earlier. They were not positive. Aion let out some small hisses and snarls, attempting to sound dangerous and threatening, which he did not succeed in.

Remington simply smirked at that, "Well well. One of these creatures thinks it is something."

Aion still hissed and snarled and didn't sound the smallest threatening while clinging to Chrno. Chrno clung back at Aion and soon joined in the hissing and snarling.

Remington snorted then clapped his hands. "Tear them apart and kill the unneeded."

Two angels grabbed onto a twin each and pulled them roughly apart.

"_**CHRNO!"**_

"_**AION!"**_

The twins held as tight as they could to each other, but they were pulled apart until they only clasped each other's hands in an attempt to stay together… Still, they were torn from each other.

The two angels walked in each their direction, to reach their side of the room, through each their door.

The twins had forced their eyes open as they cried for each other, seeing how they both had tears streaming down their cheeks as they were now torn apart…

Forever.

And then the doors closed behind them.

Other angels walked up to Remington, "Who of them is the needed one?"

"Both of them." Remington spoke, "But they are to be in the belief the other one is dead."

The angels nodded, "What is to be done now?"

"God want them used to the Holy light. They are to be capable of holding their eyes open the whole time without their eyes hurting so they are to close. And they are not to be blind either. Their sight is needed, as they are going to serve each their family. This also leads to the fact they are to get trained in how to serve correctly." Remington spoke coldly and smirked as the lower ranked angels nodded and divided in two groups, heading to the two rooms.

* * *

_**Four years later - **__The year of 5946, Supernatural time_

Chrno stood straight, still and stared directly down at the ground. His face was expressionless as he had been taught to show no expressions at all. He was taught not to have any feelings. He could hear voices around him and approaching footsteps, until they stopped. He slowly looked upwards, to see his new masters, to see those he had been trained to serve. He did not look directly at their faces though, as making eye contact was not something he was allowed to.

During the past four years he had went from the age of six to the age of ten. He had grown in height but not much. His long hair had been cut long ago, so he was short-haired, even though it was steadily growing out again. His eyes had been used to the Holy light; his whole body had been used to the Holy light, so he was no longer affected by it. He had been trained to have manners; he had been trained in following orders. He had been trained to be a servant. And he had been trained to know he was a low-life demon who was worth of nothing, and only existed to serve angels.

The exact same things Aion had been taught.

The twins had not seen, heard or felt each other just once during those four years. They were in belief of the other one being dead.

A man with blonde hair looked down at the little boy. The same did the blonde woman standing next to him. Behind them were two children hiding, a girl and a boy. They seemed about the same age, the girl being perhaps one year old than the boy, and four years younger than Chrno.

The woman snorted, "So we are to let this little filthy creature into our mansion?" it didn't please her all too much.

The man looked towards his wife, "It is a child, and if kept in proper training and environment for the rest of its life, it will not be as filthy as the adults."

The little girl looked around her parents' legs and to the older boy. Why were they going to have a _boy_ there was much older than her as a _servant_?

Remington's wings were folded neatly on his back. He looked down at Chrno coldly, "This is the Christopher family which you are to serve the rest of your life _demon_. You are to do everything there's told. You will never go against their orders and you will never lay a hand on any of them. Go against their word and they are to do whatever they wish to do to you."

Chrno simply bowed and spoke with a meek voice, "Yes Sir."

Mrs. Christopher was still not all too happy about having a demon within her property but it had been a task given to them by God, so it was an honor to have that filthy creature within their walls.

The little girl frowned. _That_ little boy was a demon? He didn't look the slightest like one!

The little boy looked around their parents' legs by now as well. He couldn't imagine that being a demon either. Though, he was quite curious about this few-years-older boy who was going to be at their mansion now. The little boy's eyes began to shine of the thought of a new playmate which wasn't a girl.

"Follow this way." Mr. Christopher suddenly spoke, turned on his heel and began to walk.

Chrno bowed shortly as he spoke "Yes, Milord." He then hurried after Mr. Christopher. The rest of the Christopher family began to walk as well as they were to head home. Chrno did not look at any of them. He did not dare to.

However, the two siblings stared very much indeed at Chrno. He was interesting in their eyes.

Remington watched the Christopher family leave. He then turned on his heel and walked through the building until he reached the other end of it where two angels stood with the other boy. Not long after Remington's arrival to the room, the other family, this was to have the other twin as servant, arrived.

There was one adult, a male, looking slight of the older and walking with a cane which he actually wasn't in need of. He looked down with icy cold eyes at the little demon, "So that is the little piece of filth I am to have inside my walls?"

A tiny girl hid behind the man's legs. She very carefully peeked out to see the house's new servant. A _boy_? It might be she was young, but still… he couldn't be much more than five to six years older than her. Even the little girl found it strange.

"This is the Hendric family which you are to serve the rest of your life _demon_. You are to do everything there's told. You will never go against their orders and you will never lay a hand on any of them. Go against their word and they are to do whatever they wish to do to you." Remington spoke. He spoke the same words as he had spoken to Chrno, except the family name was different.

Aion held the same meek voice as Chrno when he bowed and spoke, "Yes Sir."

Mr. Hendric 'Hmpf'ed' and then began to walk away. It was an honor to be given an assignment by God, but how he couldn't stand the fact he had to have such a little filthy beast within his walls.

Aion swallowed a lump in his throat and followed his new Master. He didn't know if it was right for him to do so, but he also thought it was probably wrong if he didn't move. He was unsure of what to do.

Mr. Hendric glanced down at Aion and without warning slammed the cane into the boy's face. "You are not to walk any closer to me or my daughter than seven feet."

Aion bit down on his lip to prevent himself from whimpering, bit hard enough so he could taste his own blood. He stood straight and nodded, "My apologizes, Milord. It won't happen again."

"I certainly hope not for you." Mr. Hendric spoke and then kept on walking.

The little girl had whimpered and by now did not dare to look at Aion. She simply walked close to her father and looked down at her small feet as she walked.

Aion followed again, but kept a distance of seven feet away from Mr. Hendric and his daughter.

* * *

Tiny bed, which was more a wooden board with a blanket to lie on, along with a thin blanket to pull over him, in a tiny little room. That was what Chrno had. And at the moment, he sat on this tiny little "bed", hugging his knees to his chest. He looked at the floor, not knowing if he dared to cry or not.

It might be Chrno was taught to have no feeling, but he indeed had feelings and was filled with them; he simply didn't dare to show them when an angel was around. He slowly moved his hand up and scratched at his neck, just around where a collar was placed.

The collar was made of a special kind of metal. To all those angels who didn't know what he actually was, they believed it was a sign of ownership. Chrno knew better though; this collar sealed his powers so he would not be able to unleash them, so he would never be able to suddenly attack any angels out of nowhere.

Chrno ear suddenly twitched as he heard the sound of the lock o the door being unlocked and the door carefully being opened. The girl of the Christopher family poked her head in. She had blonde hair and azure eyes. She glanced carefully around until her eyes landed on Chrno and she grinned. She sneaked into the room and closed the door behind her. Then out of nowhere, she suddenly sat next to Chrno and spoke without the slightest hesitation, "I'm Rosette! What's your name?"

Chrno stared baffled at this Rosette-girl. How come she just came in and talked to him like that, like they were at the same level?

Rosette waited for an answer for a little while, then pouted rather visible. "I heard you speaking when we came to pick you up earlier." She poked to him, "So what's your name? Don't tell me you don't have one!"

Chrno blinked and stared a little more at Rosette. A name…? Well… He did have a name. It just hadn't been used the last four years… "Chrno… my name's Chrno." He spoke with a low voice.

Rosette blinked then smiled brightly as he had answered her, "Nice to meet you Chrno!" she then dug her hands into her pockets, "My main reason to coming here was because I noticed you didn't get any dinner, and I know I definitely can't live without anything to eat, so I'm sure you can't either." She took her hands out of her pocket and held some pieces of bread and candy and some other stuff in them. She smiled slight sheepishly, "My pockets aren't always the cleanest… But it's better than nothing!"

Chrno blinked again and all of the sudden he felt a prickling sensation in his eyes. He knew the prickling sensation, but the reason for it was different from what it had been all other times. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Rosette twitched and almost seemed panicking, "W-why are you crying?"

A smile came onto Chrno's lips. He didn't answer her question, but simply said "Thank you." He could not remember when he last had smiled, and he could not remember when someone last had been nice to him. A hope which he had lost long ago soon appeared. Just a tiny little one. A hope about having just one friend so he wasn't all alone in this horrible place.

Rosette wasn't sure why Chrno was crying, but she had a feeling that it might be a long time since someone had been nice to him. He seemed so insecure and afraid in her eyes. From another pocket she pulled a handkerchief and pressed it to Chrno's cheeks to remove the tears. She smiled at him, "Don't worry. I'll be your friend. Might be my parents don't want it, but rules exist to be broken!" she grinned widely.

"Thank you." Chrno choked out again, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Somewhere else within the Angelic Kingdom, far away from the Christopher household, was the Hendric household, in which another little demon was crying. Though, he wasn't crying happy tears.

Aion sat huddled in the corner of the tiny little room he had been locked in. He had his face buried in his knees and the tears streamed down his face. He hiccupped in his tears and curled even more into a ball. He was the servant in a household where he was hated by everyone and everything.

He was alone.

* * *

**MT:** AND DONE!

With this chapter anyway.

From now on it shall also be noticed that the years will change, and for each new chapter arriving, we might pass into a new year, as our dear demons and angels will grow older and more things will happen.

_**Please do read and review as feedback will be very much appreciated!**_


	4. Maids

**MT:** Thanks to **Shadow-chan93, manga-animelove, bloody raptor **and **silverblueroses** for the reviews. Sorry for the late update.

**Summary:** Pandemonium's children are abducted by Angels. Years passes with the two brothers torn apart, and believing the other is dead. War is to be declared.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Claimer:** Ximander and Lagina/Mrs. Christopher

**Warnings:** AU, OOC'ness, upside down on good and evil

**Chapter 3:** Maids

_The year of 5946, Supernatural time_

"Walk _faster_!" hissed a maid at Chrno, walking with rather fast steps.

Chrno walked as fast as he could. He was not to run; he was to walk. It wasn't easy with his short legs, when following a taller adult.

"Useless filth." Sneered the maid, her wings folding closely against her back. Why was she supposed to take care of this _demon_ child and show him where things were? And then she couldn't even talk about it to all the people she knew outside the mansion! Scandalous!

Chrno looked down. He had never understood why those angels had so much against him just because they were of different race. Over all they looked exactly like each other. They had their different features, but they still held the same kind of body builds with two legs, one body, two arms and a head. He let out a squeak as he walked straight into the maid since she had stopped.

The maid twitched and glared down at Chrno. "You watch it!" she hissed at him.

Chrno felt himself become smaller beneath the maid's glare.

The maid shook her head. She wanted more money for having to take care of that devil.

They had by now stopped by the living room; the last place in the mansion Chrno was to be shown, so he now knew where the different rooms in the mansion were.

The maid turned completely to Chrno and pointed at him, "During the day your job will be to wash the floors of the rooms which do not hold a carpet. We are to be capable of seeing our own reflection in those floors before they can be considered clean! Along with this, you are to clean up the possible small mess being made by the Lord's children."

Chrno nodded quickly and looked first at the floor in the living room and then at the floor in the hallway they had come from. The floor in the hallway looked all smooth and their shoes made clicking noises when they walked across it. However, the floor within the living room was soft and furry and made barely any sounds, so he guessed a carpet was what was on the living room floor, since it did not look like something there could be washed that easily. Cleaning up the mess after two children younger than him couldn't be too bad either, could it?

"In the evening, you will have the task to entertain the children of our Masters. You will not dare to touch the Lord's daughter or son at any point! Do it and you will regret your very existence." The maid sneered at Chrno. Personally she would like to see this demon die, but according to God it wasn't to die.

Chrno twitched and nodded. No touching Rosette and her brother. He could do that. Yes, he could do that. Entertaining those two would probably be easier than the physical labor, which he did not even have a fitting size for.

After getting told what work he was to do, Chrno went to begin with cleaning the floors. However, he did have a problem. He didn't know where the tools he was to use were. He had only been shown the different rooms; not where the tools to clean the rooms were. He carefully looked around but found nothing, so he went to one of the maids and carefully asked, "Excuse me?"

The maid ignoring him. She definitely didn't need to answer him.

Chrno bit his lip and tried again, "Excuse me? … I don't know where the tools for the floor washing is…"

The maid stood straight, making herself as tall as possible and looked down at Chrno, making him feel even smaller, "That is your problem, _filth_."

Chrno twitched and looked down. He then carefully edged away from the maid who only kept looking down at him with those cold, cold eyes.

"_Psst._"

Chrno's ear twitched and glanced around. Was he hearing things?

"_Psst._"

The noise was there again. Chrno looked around until his eyes fixated to where the noise came from.

Rosette grinned and waved to Chrno before she motioned for him to come over to her.

Chrno looked quickly around, stating there was no one with in sight. He quickly moved over to Rosette.

Rosette smiled at Chrno, "I'll show you where to find the tools you need." She began to lead him towards where the tools Chrno was in need of where.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Chrno whispered to Rosette, yet still followed her, "Won't you get trouble?"

Rosette simply grinned, "No one's keeping their eyes on me anyway, so no one will see anything."

Chrno still wasn't too sure. One thing was Rosette could get trouble; he certainly didn't want that. But what if he got trouble? He didn't want to be banned from being anywhere near Rosette; she was the only nice person he had met in years.

Rosette soon opened the door into a chamber which held loads of different cleaning tools. She pointed towards a bucket, which had a weird looking broom, also known as a mop, standing in it. Next to the bucket was a container with some soap. Within the room was a sink to get water from as well.

Chrno smiled weakly at Rosette, "Thank you for showing." He would never had guessed the tools were in this room, and with no one wanting to tell him where he could find them, he would have been punished for not doing his job. That much he knew.

Rosette watched Chrno walk over to the bucket, pour a little bit of soap into it and then get the bucket into the sink to get water in it. She noticed Chrno didn't have ease with it and was on tiptoes, so she went over to help. She wasn't as much help though, since she was still smaller than him.

Somehow the two managed to get water in the bucket and get the bucket down from the sink again, without splashing water everywhere.

Chrno smiled to Rosette, "Thank you for your help."

Rosette grinned, "It's no problem. Friends are there to help each other!"

Chrno twitched before a small smile came on his lips along with a weak blush on his cheeks. It warmed inside to hear such words. He then placed his hands on Rosette's shoulders and turned her towards the door, "It's probably better you leave now so you don't get seen with me." He knew he wasn't supposed to touch Rosette, though… there was no one there right now. And they were friends.

Rosette puffed her cheeks, "Oh C'mon! I want to spend time with you! It's not fun to only play with Joshua the whole time!"

Chrno gave her a small smile, "We can play later. I've been told I am to entertain the two of you in the evening."

Rosette turned and looked at Chrno, "Really?" her eyes were shining.

The shining in Rosette's eyes made Chrno grin and nod. "Really."

Rosette grinned. Then she could survive leaving Chrno for now. "See you later then, Chrno!" she then rushed off to where she had come from.

Chrno smiled, a small blush across his cheeks. To be called by his name and to be called a friend by someone really warmed his heart after all these years where he had thought all hope lost for him to find someone being nice to him. Perhaps… just perhaps he would be able to someday get back to where he came from too.

* * *

Several hours later, Chrno was wiping some sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. He had been washing floors for hours now. His stomach was rumbling and his throat was hoarsely dry. He sighed as he looked across the job he had been doing. He felt slightly proud of himself; the floors were glinting and he could see his own reflection in it. He spotted a maid coming down the hallway.

The maid glanced down at the floors as she walked on them. So awfully clean they had actually become. It couldn't be right such a filthy _thing_ could make the floors so clean. She refused to see such filths as living beings. She glanced around and soon spotted vases with flowers along with pottery with plants. A smirk came onto her lips.

Chrno felt his heart breaking. He watched how this maid went to one after another of these pots and vases and pushed them to the floor, a horrible sound cracking through the air as the porcelain got destroyed. Water, topsoil, dirt, porcelain pieces, flowers and other plants spread out across his newly cleaned floor. He felt sudden prickles stinging his eyes as the tears were about to appear.

"WE ARE GONNA TELL DADDY!" roared Rosette's voice suddenly roared down the hallway, standing next to Joshua who just stood with his mouth agape as they had been watching the scene. She then grabbed Joshua and darted out of sight.

The maid twitched. Those kids hadn't been supposed to be anywhere near this hallway at this moment!

Chrno just felt like he shrunk in size, his hands having such a tight grip on the mop that his knuckles turned white.

"!" Rosette roared as she darted through the mansion, dragging Joshua after her.

Vinsent glanced up from his paperwork as he saw his two children suddenly darting into his office. He wondered what had happened.

"Nina is destroying all the vases and pottery in the hallway by the west wing!" Rosette whined.

Vinsent twitched and stood to his feet, "WHAT?"

Joshua nodded quickly, "Yeah! We saw it! All of them!"

Vinsent's eyes narrowed. He had already suspecting that maid for stealing some of their belongings and selling them, but now she was destroying too? He quickly dashed out of his office and ran to the west wing. When he reached the west wing, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "_What_ is going _on_ here?"

Nina, the maid, twitched and stopped what she was doing, looking at Vinsent, "I am punishing the _filth_ for what he has done! Look at it!" she motioned to all the broken vases and pottery across the floor.

Chrno was curled together in a corner, biting his lip hard as not to whimper; Nina had been hitting him several times with the stick of the mop.

Vinsent's eyes narrowed further, "I can tell I believe the words of my children more than I believe the words of you, even when it's about this demon!" he moved closer to Nina and grabbed the wrist of the hand which held the mop. With his free hand, Vinsent made a motion for Chrno to disappear.

Chrno scrambled out from the corner and quickly ran down the hallway before he disappeared. He ran through the mansion and down to the basement and further into the little tiny room he had gotten. Here he curled himself together in a corner where he intended to stay.

Vinsent was not much of taking the side of a demon, but he was also a noble and had to look righteous at the situation and to know all angles of it before he could figure what exactly had happened. At the moment he only went to believe the word of his children though; he had told Chrno's assignment was to clean the floor and he could see the parts of the floor which weren't dirtied again were perfectly clean; obviously Nina had tried to destroy this. It was time to get rid of a maid.

* * *

**MT:** Haha! I has updated a chapter! Not the longest, but still a little :3

As it will highest likely go on for now, then Chrno has every second chapter and Aion has every other second chapter where their stories develops and we get through their years with their masters. I can tell it will be jumping in years as I don't have enough ideas for fifty+ chapters.


End file.
